


The Lightning Strike

by noxiousSanctity



Series: Last Friday Night [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Car Sex, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Photo finish - Freeform, Photographer! Nero, Smitten! Dante, Thunder - Freeform, storm sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the storm ends<br/>And I don’t see you<br/>As you are now<br/>Ever again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of one time I went stormchasing with a mate of mine.  
> He truly showed me why storms were named after people.

_What if the storm ends_

_And I don’t see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again?_

                “Faster!” You hear him shout. The world crackles around the two men as lightning streaks across the sky like a piece of heaven was crumbling and was ready to land on the both of them with a resounding ‘thud’, echoing the noise Dante Sparda’s heart made as the rain splattered against his face in the rickety old jeep with a missing top. Nero certainly didn’t seem to care, water splattering onto his clothes and into his icy blues and sculpted lips as he shouts for Dante to keep going, to push that extra mile, to just make his heart go a little faster.

                He’s never looked so alive.

_A Perfect halo_

_Of cold hair and lightning_

_Led you up against_

_The planet’s last dance._

“THERE!” Nero screams, the wind almost drowning out the peal of excited laughter that left those beautiful lips, and Dante strained to hear, breathless at how the lightning seemed to strike into the younger man’s very soul, shocking him and filling him until he himself were a part of something so much larger and so much more than any other could hope to be. He himself was a storm, and Dante realized just as fast that Nero was the reason why they were named after people.

_Just for a minute_

_The silver Forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow._

Dante pressed on the gas pedal and the whirring of Nero’s camera was almost deafening with how much he was focusing on everything that was Nero. As Dante was recklessly speeding down the deserted highway, he looked up to suddenly see Nero staring down at him, eyes wild and hair soaked and grin so bright even the impossible columns of light around them seemed to diminish. He was breathing hard, and he had a look in his eyes like he could just take off and fly. Lightning forked down and barely missed their car, and as Nero’s eyes widened, Dante reached out for his hand, pulling him close and deeply kissing him like he too wanted to be part of this great moment.

He wanted Nero to look at him like he did lightning.

_And now it’s found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don’t wanna run_

_Just overwhelm me_.

 

* * *

 

_What if the storm ends_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except the memory_

_A distant echo_

Dante and Nero are parked in the jeep, rain still pouring and lightning still flashing. They’re off the road a bit, hiding under a large oak tree. Lips are clashing, tongues are chasing, and hands are groping at the skin of their own personal hurricanes. Nero’s glorious, perfect ivory neck is arched back, and Dante is only too happy to lick off the water trailing down his adam’s apple in an attempt to taste him and lavish him and love him and finally catch this wild untameable gift from the gods and make him _his_. To have and hold him and build each other up until they’re both powerful, impossible without each other. To hold onto him so perfectly to himself even as they both rip off their clothes and hear the grumbles of the sky around them as if this was what they were made to do.

Yes, perhaps they were made to love each other.

_I want pinned down_

_I want unsettled_

_Rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

“Dant-ah fuck fuck god oh fuck Dante please-“The man being called so sweetly leans down and captures Nero’s mouth as he quickly and liberally preps his photographer, his artist, his muse and home. Fingers slickly enter and stretch and leave again, only to be followed by pistoning hips dying for the completion that both flickering power and Dante’s fingers can satisfy. Though if you asked Nero, he couldn’t tell you which one makes his heart run fastest, makes his eyes gleam hungrily and focus right onto his next creation, his next timeless moment. He watches Dante work himself with the small bottle of lube they always have stashed in the glove compartment. This isn’t the first time that they’d had car sex, but this is the first time that the storm is with them.

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

Soon the taller man was fully into Nero, and both of them were breathing into each other like they could fuel the fires clambering through their chests and rioting into their hearts. Nero looked up at Dante, eyes widening as he decided _yes_ , this would be his masterpiece. He leans in and kisses Dante deeply and feels the elder man groan and return his fervour tenfold, stirring each other up and finally feeling strong hips hit his thighs with eager intentions. Nero moaned, and thunder rolled through the sky. _It’s coming_ , he dully thought as his hands scrabbled for his camera, arm jolting with each powerful thrusts what seemed to increase along with the thunder. Soon after a particularly hard thrust, Nero’s eyes flew open as he realized _Dante was fucking him to the tempo of the storm_.

_Painted in flames,_

_Pealing thunder,_

_Be the lightning in me_

_That S T R I K E S R E L E N T L E S S_

Nero’s hand finally felt the familiar smoothness of his camera and he quickly pulled it close, whirring the lens to where it was focused on Dante’s face. Dante’s sweat and rain soaked hair and red chewed lips and slightly open mouth. His pupils were so dilated it seemed as if they were part of the clouds around them. Nero kept himself steady, and at Dante’s raised brow, he waved him off. “Watch me.” He breathed, and with a stronger thrust, Dante obeyed, pushing them both higher and higher and farther and oh fuck he could feel himself falling-

Lightning boomed, the tree crackling and sparking brighter than anything Nero had ever seen, and his finger pressed down in shock as he threw his head back and came hard onto his stomach. He heard Dante moan and he found himself taking just one more photo before feeling a familiar weight rest on the two soaked in rain that was slowly dissipating into the distant horizon.

“Did you get a shot you liked?” A deep gravelly voice murmured to him, and Nero hummed, turning the camera around to show a perfect photo of Dante haloed by the Lightning Strike. Eyes lidded and mouth open, as if the very storm had made him cum.

It was perfect.

_And now it’s found us_

_Like I have found you._

_I don’t wanna run,_

_Just overwhelm me._

**Author's Note:**

> Lightning was my first love.  
> And he had quickly became my second.
> 
> But all storms must end  
> And so did he.
> 
> The Lightning Strike (What if the storm ends?)-Snow Patrol


End file.
